


The Elite Way School. Season two: Together We Stand, Divided We Fall.

by Clementines



Series: The Elite Way [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementines/pseuds/Clementines
Summary: I am back!Follow the boys through a new year of school at the Ellite way! Ps: everything is pure fiction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crappy chapter but it's just a beginning, trying to get back in the game...

“I believe when life gives you lemons, you should make lemonade...and try to find someone whose life has given them vodka, and have a party.”  
― Ron White

 

Cristiano's party

Cristiano sipped at his drink, looking contently around him. The party was definitely being a hit, his little gift to his fellow schoolmates to wave goodbye to the summer and welcome a new year at the Ellite Way School. Everybody was having fun using the pool drinking and eating. The sun was still shining powerfully in the sky and the classes, around the corner, seemed far away. It had been a good idea to throw the party so everyone could reconnect and meet the newbies before the beginning of the school year. At least it would have been if his best friend just stopped walking nervously in circles.

-Would you stop please?

Leo looked at Cristiano dumbfounded. 

-Stop what? 

-The nervous act.

-I don’t know what you’re talking about.

Cristiano snorted. Summer has been good; his father had been generous and Leo and him had been able to party, travel and enjoy. Even then, sometimes Cristiano would surprise a longing look on Leo’s face, reaching for something –or someone- who wasn’t there. It was getting old.

-Oh, so you’re not nervous because Bale hasn’t showed up yet?

Leo snorted while Cristiano smiled. Some things never change

-Of course not! It’s been a summer. That’s in the past.  
Cristiano nodded, feigning to believe the lie his best friend has just fed him. 

-Stop worrying. He’ll come.

-How do you know?

Cristiano shrugged. 

-We’ve been on a war forever but for once I’ve invited everybody here, rich and poor, and he won’t miss that.

Leo smirked at Cristiano, seizing the occasion to tease his friend back. 

-Oh, everybody you say? That’s funny, I don’t remember you inviting a certain blonde. 

Cristiano sighed and bit his lip, nervously.

-That’s different. I didn’t want it to be weird.

-Alas, Cristiano, still so full of shit. 

 

Somewhere between the trees surrounding the properties… 

 

Fuck, mumbled the young boy, I need to catch that freaking spider. He was tracking a black, medium size, spider, one he knew wasn’t dangerous but still scary as hell. He spotted his prey and went up the tree, looking for the right angle. He seized the nearest branch and started directing it towards the grass when a head passed by, unbalancing him. He ended up falling on the guy who yelled at him, angrily. 

-What the hell man!

The boy ignored him, seeing the spider near him and finally capturing it.  
-Yes!

-Are you fucking nuts?

The boy showed the spider, pride etched on his features, before getting up and helping the stranger up too. 

-Sorry, I was on a mission. You are? 

-My name is Antoine and I am still not as crazy as you are. 

-Well, hello there Antoine. Are you new here? I’ve never seen you I think. 

-Oh, yes, I was invited to the party because I’m going to the same school Cristiano is this year. 

-Little fucker! He invited even the newbies but not me. Everyone but me. He fucking deserves it. Please, do not tell anyone you saw me. 

-Sure. Are you always this crazy? 

-Since you’re new, I’ll better tell you straight. Pretty much everybody is as crazy here. 

Amazing, mumbled the new good, simply amazing before wandering over his best friend.

 

 

Back at the party… 

 

-God, would you two stop? I’m going to puke. 

Leo made gagging noised directed at Silva and Villa who would not come up for air.

-Oh, don’t be like that my friend. I’m sure you’ll find someone too. 

Leo looked at Cristiano, who was laughing his ass off, and sighed. What the hell had happened? Silva, little scared Silva, talking to him that way? For god’s sake, he had to get back a bit of dignity. 

-Look, maybe we’re not enemies anymore but you still owe me respect, all right? Cause…

Leo never completed the sentence since a deep voice interrupted him.

-Hey guys. Had a nice summer? 

It took a total of two seconds for Silva to unglue himself from Villa and hug Gareth tightly. Leo looked around and froze. Great, he thought, so the fucking spell Bale had thrown upon him hadn’t washed over with the summer. 

-Villa, Ken, Leo... 

Gareth gave a sign of the hand and walked away with Silva, wanting to find their friends, but not before glancing at Leo who was still looking at him shocked. 

-Man, you have to snap out of it. 

Cristiano said, laughing.

-Oh, shut up ok! JUST SHUT UP.

Leo stomped away angrily, as a toddler who did not get his favorite toy for recess. 

 

 

Meanwhile…

 

Fábio reached for Cristiano’s shoe without anybody noticing it then introduce the spider inside it. He waited patiently until Cristiano felt like putting it on. The show was worth it. A five-year old girl would have reacted manlier. 

-Oh my god! Taking out! FUCKING TAKING OUT! PLEASE! LEOOOOO. 

Leo came to the rescue and took in the scene. Cristiano was running around screaming while everyone laughed. He approached and rolled his eyes upon seeing the spider. He took it carefully and gave it back to nature without hurting it. Cristiano, now on the grass, yelled.

-Who the fuck was it? 

A boy with a hat and glasses on appeared out of nowhere, took them off, and offered him a hand. 

-Hello, Cristiano. Long time not to see. 

Cristiano looked the boy for a few seconds. Fábio had now rastas on and, apart from that, hadn’t changed a bit. He kept still for a while, contemplating the boy who still held some power over him. He took his hand and got up while everyone strolled away, leaving them to their own conversation. 

-I thought we had agreed to be friends.  
-Yeah, well, friends invite each other to their parties, don’t they? 

Cristiano looked down, ashamed. 

-Yeah, about that… I’m sorry. I was just afraid it would be weird, I guess.

Fábio shrugged and smiled.

-That’s ok. I’m sorry for putting the spider in your shoe too. Still friends?

Fábio extended his hand and Cristiano shook it.

-Still friends.

 

 

Leo & Gareth

 

-Hey.

Fuck, thought Leo, lamest approach ever.

-Hey, again. 

Leo rolled his eyes and surrendered to despair.

-Look, I’m sorry I always am a moron talking to you. I don’t know why the hell this keeps happening. 

-What, you stuttering and not being able to say more than three words? Don’t worry, it’s kind of cute. 

Gareth smiled while Leo blushed and nodded.

-How was summer?

-Pretty nice. Yours?

-Great, better without that bunch of idiots over there.

Leo pointed at Neymar and Marcelo making awful dance moves while Robin and Villa were glued to their boyfriends.  
-Don’t lie. I kind of suspect you secretly love them. 

Leo groaned.

-Fuck my life, I preferred it when I was the cold-hearted jerk. 

Gareth took Leo by the shoulders, sending a wave of electricity through him. 

-Oh, well, don’t worry about it. You’re still a fucking jerk most of the time. 

-Well, I guess some things really don’t change. 

 

Leo & Cris 

 

Once the house was finally tidied, Cristiano let himself fall on the bed, relaxing. 

-You’ve got money, remember? And housekeepers.

Cristiano sighed throwing a pillow at his friend’s face.

-Yeah, well, nobody tides this house as I like.

Leo snorted and threw the pillow back.

-Yeah, that’s because you’ve got an obsessive compulsion disorder. What are you thinking about?

-It was nice, wasn’t it? To be all together without all the tension there was before. 

-Yeah, not such a bad thing. 

-Do you think Sergio and Mesut will come back?

-I am afraid they will, yeah. 

-Do you think they will disrupt this peace?

-I don’t know, why should two psychos destroy any kind of peace?

Leo smirked and Cristiano rolled his eyes at his cinism. 

-Yeah, stupid question. Did you talk to Gareth?

-For a bit, yeah.

-Are you going to stop pretending you have not got the biggest crush on him?

-Never.

-That’s what I thought.

-What about Blondie?

-What about him?

-Come on! The guy comes in with the stupidest hair ever, puts a spider in your shoe and you still look at him with hearts in your eyes.

-We’re friends.

-Friends my ass. 

-Whatever. Excited to go back to school?  
-Man, no one is ever excited about that. 

-We used to be.

-Yeah, well, that was before the logia, the psychos and me getting a conscience.

Cristiano smiled secretly at the last part, pretty happy his friend had gotten a conscience. 

-I hope this year won’t be as crazy as the last one.

-You wish. 

The boys went to sleep full of hopes and fears that night, ignoring that at their age every year changes your world forever.

 

“We know that in September, we will wander through the warm winds of summer's wreckage. We will welcome summer's ghost.”

― Heny Rollins


	2. Thins have to get worse before they get better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys beings to deal with everything that happened before summer.

“What happens when people open their hearts?"  
"They get better.” 

Haruki Murakami, Norwegian Wood

 

In Leo’s room, nothing is the same

 

Leo entered his room dying to get a little bit of rest. He would settle in, take a cup of hot chocolate, a long bath and take a deep breath in order to prepare for the year that was about to start. At least that was the plan when a giggly Neymar welcomed here. 

-What the hell are you doing here, Ney?

-Oh, didn’t they tell you? I was put in this room with you guys. At first I was a little sad that I got separated from Marcelo but it’s going to be amazing man! 

-We’re not even in the same year. 

-So?

Leo scowled at Neymar.

-So? So? So this is my last year here! It’s my last year so I get it to be a perfect year, all right? I get to share the room with my best friend and only with him! I get to get good grades. I get to play all of the matches. I get everything I want because it’s my last chance to. Then it will be your last year and I’ll gladly leave the room to you so you can have your perfect year. 

Neymar sighed, smiled and shook his head.

-Look, I’m sorry to disrupt your plans man but I didn’t ask for this room. I’ve patiently stood your little tantrums for years now but, as you said, it’s your last year and you need to grow the hell up already. I was put in this room so I am going to live in this room. Deal with it.

Leo, mouth agape, watched how Neymar carefully strolled away. Cristiano came in a few minutes later and found his best friend on the bed, head in his hands, sighing loudly.

-Ok, we’ve been here for about an hour. It’s impossible something went to hell already. What is it?

-I’ve lost my mojo. 

-Pardon me, your what?

-My mojo! My energy! My charisma, Cristiano, I’ve lost my charisma!

-You haven’t lost any of that, come on.

-Yes, yes I have. At the party Silva talked back to me, Silva! Then Neymar moves in, I tell him I don’t want him here and you know what?

-What?

-Nothing happens. He told me to “deal with it”. 

Cristiano chuckled loudly at Leo’s outburst. 

-This is ridiculous, Leo. 

-No, it’s not because a year ago I used to be the king of this school. People feared me, hated me, desired me, loved me but they did respect me. Not now. Now I’m a nobody. 

-Don’t you thing you’re being a bit over dramatic here?

-No, and whose fault is all of this? 

-Gareth Bale’s fault.

-Exactly! How did you know?

-Because for the last months everything, according to you, has been Gareth Bale’s fault. Literally everything. I’m wondering if you blame him for global warming too. 

Cristiano burst out laughing and was soon attacked with a mountain of pillows. The laugh was worth it anyways. 

 

 

Mesut’s come back, second chances

 

Mesut looked nervously in front of him. He had spent the last week imagining this moment, trying to draw every possible outcome and it still scared the shit out of him. He closed his eyes and remembered his last conversation with Dr. Cantona.

-What bothers you? 

-I don’t want to come back.

-Why?

-This place has been nothing but trouble to me.

-But it is your best shot at life, isn’t it?

-You don’t get it, doctor. I can’t come back there.

-Do you know what I get? I get that you should have been expelled and instead of that you’re here, receiving the best medical care, because you were given a second chance. Now, I know it’s a difficult chance to seize, Mesut, but I think you do not grasp how miraculous it is. 

Mesut looked at Dr. Cantona and swallowed. He did really not want to come back there. 

-I do.

-No, you don’t because you’re still a kid so I’m gonna tell how life usually works. You make mistakes and you lose people, things, yourself because of them. Most of the time, you don’t get anything back. You keep going with holes in you. That’s what you do and that’s what’s going to happen to you sooner or later because it happens to everyone. It’s called life.

-Why not start now then?

-Because somebody gave you the chance to get your shit together. Somebody made the decision to forgive you when he didn’t have to and if you don’t find it in yourself to come back for you then do it for him.

-Like he wants to see me, come on!

-He gave you a chance you’re not going to waste because that would be disrespectful to him and stupid for you and I know deep down you’re none of those things. 

-But what if everyone hates me?

-You made something wrong and you have to take responsibility for it. Is it going to be easy to go back? Certainly not but you cannot allow yourself to run away because, in the long run, that would be a thousand times worst. 

Mesut took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A very surprised Silva opened.

-Hey, Mesut. Wow, I guess I wasn’t expecting to see you.

-Hi, look they put me in our room as they always do but i totally get if it’s uncomfortable for you. I can ask to switch.

Silva contemplated his old friend in silence, shook his head and smiled.

-No, this is your room. Always has been, always will be. 

Mesut looked at his friend surprised, shock written all over his face.

-I’m not saying everything is going to revert to how it was before instantly but you’re still my friend and this is still your room. 

Mesut entered and smiled, whispering a small but heartfelt “Thank you.”

 

 

The newbies, people are WEIRD 

 

Rafael looked around still not believing what he saw. Their room was spacious and beautiful, a big change compared to what he had at home.

-This is place is huge, man. 

-Yeah, they like to show off apparently. 

Answered Antoine while putting his clothes into the drawers. 

-Antoine, can I tell you something?

-You’ve been asking me that question since kindergarten man, don’t you ever grow tired of it?

Rafael bite his lip and smiled at the familiarity of it all. 

-I’m scared. 

-Scared of what?

-Of not being good enough for this place. I mena, you’re used to all of this but I’m not. What if I fuck up?

-You’re an A straight student and one of the best defenders I’ve ever seen. You’re not going to fuck up. 

-But what if…

-You’re not going to! It’s as simple as that so don’t go questioning yourself any further.

Rafael looked at his friend and felt grateful for the assurance he always made him feel. 

-What bothers me is that the people here are weird. I met some at the party and oh go, WEIRD.

-Everyone always looks weird to you. 

-Yeah, laugh at me now but you’ll see. WEIRD people, I’m telling you. I’m calling it. 

 

 

Gareth & Fábio, and now what? 

 

-I saw Mesut.

The words fell out of Gareth’s mouth before he set a foot into the room. Fabio looked at him, listened, then continued emptying his suitcase with the same chaotic order he had shown the very first day they both had met. 

-Fábio, didn’t you hear me? I saw Mesut.

-Yeah, I heard you the first time around man.

-Then why aren’t you reacting?

-What do you want me to do? We knew this day was coming.

-But not so soon! What if he’s not fine? What if he lied to his doctors? What if…

-What do you want me to say Gareth! I don’t know, ok? 

-So what, we just act as if the guy who almost killed you didn’t just come back?

Fábio dropped the shirt he was folding and sighed.

-We prepare for the worst and hope for the best, all right?

-Prepare for the worst and hope for the best, okay. I can do that.

A knock on the door stopped their conversation and Fabio thanked God for it. For a first day, things were already looking complicated enough. Gareth opened and a slim and long boy entered.

-Hello, my name is Isco and I’m your new roommate. 

Fábio smiled at the memory of Álvaro asking for a place last year and, even though he would miss him, felt happy at how good things were being for him and Xabi back in Madrid. 

-Hi man, I’m Gareth and this is Fábio.

The three of them shook hands and Isco went to the bathroom.

-Well, at least he seems pretty non psychopathologic to me, mumbled Gareth.

 

 

If Mesut is here, Sergio is not far… 

 

-So this is it, you’re back?

Asked Iker, still tired because of the flight.

-Yes, man, that’s it. 

-Nervous?

-As hell. I don’t know if I’ve outgrown what happened. I don’t know if anyone ever will.

-Hey, if they don’t that’s okay because i’m here, all right? If nobody else does, that’s fine.

Sergio smiled gratefully at Iker.

-I’m luck to have you. 

-You are indeed.

-Plus, i have to look out for Mesut and that makes me even more nervous.

-Don’t hate me for asking man but what kind of weird relationship you two have?

-It’s just I feel responsible. This is my fault.

-Nah, it’s not. You certainly helped but nobody would do something like that if they didn’t have it in them already.

-Funny, that’s what Dr. Cantona said. The thing is I do have it, so I’m the better one to understand him. Probably the only one.

-Okay, but careful, year?   
-Yeah, promised. 

 

Cris and Fábio’s bench, I’ll be there for you 

Fábio was ready to call it a night when, on the way to his room, he saw a familiar silhouette sitting on the bench in the shadows. He approached him, his heart beating a little faster that he would ever admit, and sighed.

-I had to find you sitting on that bench. Of course I had to.

Cristiano smiled at the voice he knew so well and the irony of it all. His mind drifted away to that first encounter which, now he knew, would change him forever.

-So, Cristiano, I’ll repeat myself. What are you doing here, all alone? 

-If I say nothing, will you believe me?

Fábio came over the bench and took a sit next to his on and off boyfriend.

-I have the impression you come here when you need to think about something so no, not really.

Cristiano nodded and looked at the full moon through the window, wondering how they always ended up there.

-She didn’t write. Not once. Not a phone call, not a letter, nothing. 

-I am sorry to hear that.

-Won’t you tell me I should give her the benefit of the doubt?

-I would but what’s the point? You won’t agree with me. 

-I’ve never wanted to believe my father but maybe he’s right. Maybe love is just bullshit, something that hurts you and makes you weak. Maybe she was in it just for the money and the power since the beginning.

-Look, I don’t know what happened to her and I don’t even know if something can justify her disappearing like that but what I do know is that she loved you. I saw her with you and she loved you, Cris. She adored you. 

-You’ve seen her like five minutes in your whole life.

-Enough to see how much love was in her eyes every time she looked at you. 

Cristiano shocked his head, lost in the memories of a time when he believed everything Fabio was saying.

-And as for love, that’s bullshit. It doesn’t make you weak, it gives you strength. 

Cristiano looked at Fabio and smiled, the blonde would never give up, would he?

-What about you?

-What about me?

-I don’t know man, you go for two months and come back with dreadlocks. 

-Don’t begin, all right? I haven’t said anything bad about you yet.

Cristiano took a dreadlock between his fingers to feel it.

-I didn’t say they’re ugly. I think it suits you to do something like this. It just surprised me, that’s all.

And in that moment Cristiano became painfully aware of how much he would have liked to see Fabio through the summer, knowing how every day of it changed him somehow.

-I don’t know. I guessed I needed something that had “New start” written all over it.

-That’s good. New starts are good. 

-Yeah, they are.

Cristiano looked at Fabio and recognized the expression on his face instantly, it was the one he wore when something was bothering him but he wouldn’t share.

-What is it you’re not telling me?

Fábio debates for a second lying to Cristiano but what for? He would know. He was Cristiano after all.

-Mesut came back.

Cristiano swallowed and couldn’t help but tighten his fists, mentally willing himself to relax.

-Did you talk to him?

-No, I didn’t even see him but, to be honest, I’m kind of scared to.

Cristiano chuckled. The blonde was unbelievable. 

-He tried to kill you, don’t say it like it’s not normal for you to be scared.

-But I chose this. I could have had him expelled and instead i chose this.

-So what? That doesn’t mean you’re not entitled to feel anxious and scared. You are. 

Cristiano took the blonde’s hands in his and the younger could not suppress the shiver that went through him

-I know you like to play silent hero so nobody else is bothered but you have to promise me something. Whenever you feel scared, or don’t want to confront him alone, just come find me. All right?

-Cris…

-Don’t Cris me. I’ll be a good boy and stand in the corner fo the room ignoring the urge in my stomach to strangle they guy but I’ll be there for you. You don’t have to be alone. 

Fábio smiled gratefully and nodded.

-I promise. 

That night they both went to sleep thinking what would have happened if they they had handled things that way the first time around.

 

Gareth & Leo, a beginning (or is it an ending?)

   
Neymar opened the door to an insistent knock.

-Hey, didn’t know you lived here now man.

-Yeah, I miss Marcelo but I won’t live.

-Why not?

-Because then Leo would feel he got away with it and I’me tired of that.

Gareth studied Neymar’s face and nodded.

-Good enough reason, man. Speaking of the devil, is he here? Can you fetch him for me, please?

-Sure, just a second.

Neymar sprinted up the stairs in order to find Leo on the sofa, music blasting into his hears. He took his earphones off not caring about his friend’s protests. 

-Hey, your boyfriend is here.

-I don’t have a boyfriend.

-Ok, then your nemesis is here.   
-Which one?

-Oh god and I am the dumb one! Bale, whatever he is, is here. 

-Ow, ow. What for?

Neymar looked at Leo as he had lost brain cells during the summer.

-To see me and play with my hair. What the hell do you think he’s here for? To see you!

-Me?

-Yes, you. God, get down already. 

Leo obeyed and stood in front of Neymar, their difference of height intimidating him more than ever.

-Hey man, what’s up?

-I’m cool, you?

-Cool too. Are you busy? I’d like to talk to you about something. 

-Oh, sure, shoot.

-Why don’t we take a stroll? Maybe we can walk through the pitch.

-Sure, sure, I follow your lead.

Soon enough they reached the pitch and, after a few minutes of a tense silence, Gareth stopped in front of Leo and looked at him.

-Look, I’ll cut to the cheese all right? Because I don’t know how to do it otherwise. I’m a pretty straight kind of guy, even a bit brutal.

-Okay, answered a dumbfounded Leo.

-I’ve hated your guts for years. You can’t begin to imagine. I thought you were a spoiled little brat.  
-But you changed your mind, I know.

-Oh no, I didn’t. I still think you’re a spoiled little brat but I don’t seem able to hate you lately. Look, there’s obviously something between us. I don’t know how the hell it happened, when, why or what is it exactly but it’s there and I think we should figure it out. I’m ready to if you want.

Then Leo froze. He literally froze; his brain shut completely, his limbs felt like dead weights on his sides and he was certain his body temperature had dangerously dropped. 

-It would be nice if you just said something.

But Leo didn’t because he didn't know what to do so Gareth became more and more nervous. Had he misread the signals? Of course he had contemplated the possibility summer would have erased their kisses but he had gotten the impression at the party that whatever existed between them was still there. 

-i need to think about it.

Leo regretted those words the moment they were out of his mouth but it was already too late by then. Gareth, confident and tough Gareth, looked at him as a kid whose favorite toy has just been unfairly broken by a bad boy.

-Oh, okay, fine. I’ll think about it too then, I guess.

And that’s how he left the field while Leo wanted desperately to call him back but didn’t move a finger. 

 

“Fear doesn't shut you down; it wakes you up.” 

Veronica Roth, Divergent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're truly starting now!
> 
> Please do comment and tell me how does it look :)
> 
> Love,
> 
> Clems.


End file.
